The Unguarded Future
by Cranberry Knight-XIII
Summary: Our tale begins with the Lady of Spark, a cunning and beautiful Elf. She travels alongside Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, but soon realizes that she is needed by the Ring Bearer. As Sauron's power grows, the fate of the Ring Bearer is bestowed in her hands.
1. Crystal Irises

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey there, I'm **WriteFF13 **and here it is! I know many of you have been waiting for this story, so here it is! In the second chapter (I'm updating this months after I published the first chapter), I added some runes next to the title. I'll add them here later, don't worry! I am well educated in both _The Lord of the Rings _and _Final Fantasy XIII _and_ Final Fantasy XIII-2._ I own all LotR books, and I will often use quotes from both the movies and books out of respect to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson (Peter Jackson was the director. Tolkien was the master behind the books.)

**Summary: **Months after Isildur's heir fled from Bree with Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam and traveled with the Fellowship through the Mines of Moria and Lothlorien, they have now arrived in Rohan, home of the horse-lords. A darkness had settled upon the land, and as Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas proceed to track the Uruk-hai, they are intercepted by Eomer, captain of the Rohirrim, who tells them they slew the Uruk-hai in the night. After discussion, Eomer lends the broken Fellowship two horses and a mysterious Ride cloathed in black, who seems to know Legolas...

* * *

><p><span>The War of Middle Earth <span>

Aragorn scurried behind a rocky outcrop and gestured to his other two companions silently. Gimli and Legolas crouched behind the Northern Ranger and peered around the grassland for any sign of Orcs. Then, a rumble resonated from the ground, and became louder and louder until vibrations rocked the earth. Suddenly, a herd of horses galloped past, all adorned with armor-clad Men. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas watched the Men pass them unawares that there were three strangers in their land. The Elven cloaks of Lothlorien were more useful than that of Mythril armor. If you were not spotted, what is the use of battle armor?

Aragorn, son of Arathorn stepped forward and shouted, "Riders of Rohan! What news of the Mark?" Legolas and Gimli imitated Aragorn's move and stood back-to-back with the Ranger as the Riders abruptly began to circle the three friends. Gimli nervously hefted his axe and peered at the Riders. Legolas fingered the tail of an arrow, ready to let it fly if need be. The Riders of Rohan lowered their spears as they closed in around the three companions. Their spears were but an inch from piercing Aragorn's neck.

A Rider rode forward; evidently the captain of the group. His armor bore the mark of Edoras: a rearing white horse. "What business does a man, a dwarf, and an Elf have in Rohan?" he asked. None answered. "Speak quickly," the captain commanded sternly as his hazel eyes took in the nature of the people in front of him.

"I would tell you my name if you will speak of yours," said Gimli roughly. The captain stepped down from his horse and glared down at the proud Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the man countered coldly. His words were then met with the unyielding aim of Legolas's arrow.

Legolas. "You would die before your stroke fell." All spears turned to him as the captain stepped back.

"We are friends of King Theoden of Rohan," Aragorn explained calmly.

The captain's eyes saddened as he glanced at his fellow Riders. "The King does not recognize friend from foe anymore," he muttered, and stripped his head of his headwear. "Not even his own kin. Those who remain loyal to Rohan have been banished from Edoras. I am Éomer, Theoden's nephew, and these are the men of the Rohirrim."

The Rohirrim raised their spears as a sign of truce as Aragorn spoke yet again. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." The Northern Ranger gestured to the stubborn dwarf. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm.

"We have been tracking the Urak-hai for days. They have captured two of our friends," Aragorn answered, hopeful that the man would give them news of two living Hobbits.

The man shook his head and responded, "We slew them all at sundown yester eve." He pointed to a column of wispy smoke off on the horizon. "We burned the dead."

Gimli held up two fingers and asked frantically, "Two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits?"

Éomer's expression was blank as he turned to Aragorn for an explanation. "They would be small – only children to your eyes." Éomer remained confused. He and his men had rode into the Orcs' camp and bore down on them before the Orcs had known what was upon them. Éomer shook his head again as he looked on when Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli cast their saddened eyes to the ground.

"I am sorry," Éomer told them, and whistled to one of the Rohirrim. A peculiar Rider cloaked in dark colors and hooded led two horses, one chestnut and the other a roan horse. The hooded Rider had a cloak that fluttered down to the Rider's vibrant blue eyes that pierced the darkness inside the hood. The Rider was built of a smaller form than those of the others. The mysterious Rider handed the leather reins to Éomer, who then gave them to Aragorn. Legolas clutched the reins of the roan horse and stared at the hooded Rider that sat atop a black horse.

"To guarantee a safer journey, I will lend one of the Rohirrim. This Rider has killed many a Nazgûl, and it would be unwise to underestimate this Rider. May you fare better than the horse's previous masters," Éomer said gravely. "You may look for your friends, but do not trust a hope…it is forsaken in these lands. Farewell." And with that, Éomer and the remaining Rohirrim galloped away quickly, leaving behind the hooded one.

Gimli eyed the Rider suspiciously and said, "I have heard many tales that say no man can kill one of the Nazgûl."

"I am no man." And the Rider cast back her dark hood.

Her brilliant hair shone in the sun, and the crystal blue of her eyes was like the heavenly waters that surrounded the Grey Havens. Her armor was exquisite, crafted with only the most skillful Elven hands. Her slender hands gripped a shield with an odd symbol on it, and a mane of pearl-white feathers cascaded down her left leg, hanging loose and fluttering in the breeze.

Her bright eyes swept across the company until they snapped to Legolas' face. A fire within her fathomless eyes lit.

"Legolas," the Rider breathed. Her voice only reached the Elf's ears. "It's been far too long."

* * *

><p>~`~TO BE CONTINUED~`~<p>

I'm sure you can already tell who the mysterious Rider is, but you'll be very shocked at what role he/she plays in the story! Make sure to drop a review, or ask questions, blah, blah, blah!

Write on,

**WriteFF13**


	2. Many Meetings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here it is! I'd like to give thanks to the positive reviews I received from the last chapter! (Especially to **The Nemean Lion**!). Fear not! From this day forward, the chapters will definately be longer, unless I'm feeling lazy. So, enjoy, listen to some calming LotR music, and drop a review!

Update 3/20/2012: Thanks a bunch for the interest in the story! Honestly, when I first started, I wasn't sure what people would think of an FF13-2xLotR fanfic, but it seems to be doing well! I have some bad writer's block right now, but I'm trying to work on several chapters, so please be patient!

Write on,

**WriteFF13**

* * *

><p><strong>ПМЖǷƱПШДМЋ <strong>The Unguarded Future **ШБǷƱЖДЋЛМП **

**Chapter 2: Many Meetings**

Legolas sprang forward and grasped the Rider's shoulder and a wide grin filled his face. He laughed with joy (the first time they _had _heard one from the solemn Elf) and turned to his friends. "This, my friends, is Lightning of the Wood-land Realm, Lady of Spark, shield maiden of Elves, and above all other titles…my friend," Legolas announced.

"Shield maiden…Lady of Spark?"

Shield maiden indeed she was! Clad in elegant silver armor and a mane of feathers attached to her hip, 'Lightning' looked ready for battle. Gimli gaped at her most peculiar feature; a mane of pale pink hair that was spiked on one side of her face, and the other bit was swept over her left shoulder. Her crystal blue eyes were guarded and cold; she harbored many dark memories in them, yet one would get lost attempting to solve the mystery in them. She was pale, but many hours in the sun had slightly darkened her normal Elven skin tone.

Another very strange thing about the Elf/Rider was her sleek armor. It was not the normal chain mail, nor the hardy Mithril suits most Elves wore, but a one-piece suit of sleek, silver armor. Her boots were not leather, but part of the armor, and they came up to her thighs. She had a small heel on the bottom of her boots. The armor on her arms covered the skin from elbow to wrist, but a black sleeve covered the skin where the armor did not protect. On her chest plate was a golden ornament attached to the armor; a sort of a bird. A long spike sprouted from the armor at the elbows.

"_Hannon lay, _Legolas," she said in Elvish. _Thank you, _Legolas.

She did not want too much of her to be known.

"Fear not! These are my dearest friends! _Including _the Dwarf," Legolas said. Lightning glanced at the son of Gloin and slightly clenched her fists in silent annoyance.

Gimli snorted and leaned heavily against his ax. He was not intimidated by another Elf.

The news was a shock to Aragorn; no word or documents were written about the Elf. No Elf or Man had ever spoken of the fair warrior. Lightning regarded them carefully, like wary cat watches a dog. Aragorn wondered if she spoke the Common Tongue.

"_Elleth alfirin edhelhael, a renc gelebrin thiliol…" _Aragorn murmured. _Immortal maiden elven-wise, and arms like silver glimmering. _

He sang the words of the song to Tinúviel, yet the Northern Ranger could now see the ancient song had more than one meaning. A two-faced song one could say.

The she-Elf smiled. Her emotionless face suddenly lifted, and she lowered her guard slightly. "Speak no secrets, Legolas. Here is a rarity among the race of Man," she cried.

The way she said it confused Strider; was she saying the race of Man was normally dull-witted? He wore his confusion on his face.

"_I ú athelitha," _Lightning said. _You must understand. _"There are few who are scholars in the Ancient Tongue. Well met, Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Both Elf and Man bowed to each other.

"Just when I thought this Elf was enough!" Gimli grumbled, but of course he did not actually mean it. He slung his ax over his shoulder and began to jog towards a plume of smoke that billowed a mile away. "Yes, yes, well met and merry greetings, she-Elf! We are still searching for the hobbits!"

With a jolt the heir of Isildur sprang forward and resumed his long stride and soon passed Gimli, who began to pant after a few minutes. "Very dangerous…Dwarves are…in short distances!" Gimli huffed.

Legolas turned to follow them and gestured for the other Elf companion to follow. Their long legs and swift pace carried them pastGimli. In a matter of minutes they would arrive at the Uruk-hai's burning grounds.

"You have returned at a time of darkness…_Averia_," Legolas whispered the last word faintly.

Lightning immediately tensed up. Her blue eyes hardened instantly, and Thranduil's son wondered if he had gone too far already. "Legolas…_never _utter that foul word! It is poison, if nothing short of evil," the she-Elf hissed.

"It is not you who is evil. You had no part in–"

"Silence!" Lightning snapped as they cantered to a halt at the edge of a mysterious wood. Living with the Rohirrim has lessened the smoothness of her tongue. She no longer spoke with emptiness, as most Elves did. "We will speak no more of this."

Legolas responded with a nod and said no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>So. The cat's out of the bag. Of course, we all knew who the mysterious chick was, considering all of my stories involve Lightning Farron from _Final Fantasy XIII. _I was so excited to use Sindarin (an Elvish language in Middle-earth), especially with Legolas. What do you think of our kick-butt Lightning as an Elf? Little do you know, she's more than just an Elf. This story will go along with the movies and books, but it will not be as in depth, considering how long that would take. The next chapter will obviously be about two certain Hobbits, but I won't say anymore than that!

Feel free to drop a review! Also check out my "Impure Eyes" story, based on the mind-blowing game, _Final Fantasy Type-0_, that was recently released in Japan on October 27, 2011. That game is probably my favorite out of the entire franchise, make no mistake. If you have the time and money, and know how to read some Japanese, I HIGHLY reccomend that game.

Write on,

WriteFF13


End file.
